thyfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Арте
Арте одна из верных слуг-близнецов Баники Кончиты. Как и её брат Полло, была съедена своей госпожой. Она одна из реинкарнаций Гретель. History История Early Life Ранние годы Арте и Полло родились в Грабии региона Бельзенийской Империи, их родители умерли, когда они были маленькими. Примерно в EC 313, Рон Граппл принял их на службу к Семье Кончиты, в качестве слуг юной Баники Кончиты. Спустя десять лет, Баника была помолвлена с Карлосом Марлоном и приказала слугам сопровождать её на встрече с женихом. В какой-то момент, к ним попал в руки сосуд Чревоугодия, и они узнали о демоне, что в нём обитал. Они спрятали бокал для вина в задней стенке камина.Deadly Sins of Evil: Evil Food Eater Conchita Born in the Grabia region of the Beelzenian Empire, Arte and Pollo's parents died when they were at an early age. Around EC 313, Ron Grapple hired them into the service of the Conchita Family, serving as aids to the young Banica Conchita. After the ten-year old was engaged to Carlos Marlon, the two accompanied her as she visited her fiance. At some point, they came into possession of vessel of Gluttony and became aware of the demon inhabiting it, storing the wine glass in a hole at the back of their room's fireplace.Deadly Sins of Evil: Evil Food Eater Conchita Serving the Evil Food Eater Служба Пожирательнице Примерно в Июле EC 323, слуги собираются, чтобы сопровождать свою госпожу в путешествии. После возвращения в свою комнату с братом, она замечает Рона, убирающегося в своей комнате и готовящегося разбить винный бокал, который он нашёл в камине. Они останавливают его, прежде чем он успевает это сделать. Арте потребовала, чтобы он не трогал бокал, и слуги объяснили, что это единственный способ спасти Госпожу Банику от разорения. Рон спрашивает их, не они ли принесли бокал. Слуги лишь покачали головами и ответили, что будут следовать указаниям Баники, вне зависимости от того будь то смерть или сделка. Во время объяснение, слуги приблизились к Рону, объяснив, что не буду вмешиваться, а после схватили его за шею и убили его. После того как Баника заключила контракт с Демоном Чревоугодия, Арте продолжила служить своей госпоже и сопровождала её на пир Герцога Орухари, состоявшегося в ноябре. Она несла насекомых и пауков Банике, что хотела их съесть на вечеринке. Во время празднования, Арте и Полло достали "десерт", по заказу Баники. Deadly Sins of Evil: Evil Food Eater Conchita В следующем ноябре, на Арте была возложена ответственность управления территории поместья Кончиты, вместе с Полло. Evil Food Eater Conchita - Revised PV Арте с особым энтузиазмом управляла армией нежити Баники, при помощи бокала, для защиты особняка от злоумышленников. Когда Джозеф был нанят в качестве повара в ЕС 325, она приметила, что он похож на человека, что "бросил" её и в итоге невзлюбила. Deadly Sins of Evil: Evil Food Eater Conchita В том же году, неусидчивая горничная, по воле Баники, управляла армией нежити, чтобы нанести ответный удар по приближающейся армии Бельзениа и наносила удары по всей территории. По воли Баники, Арте и Полло сделали из Джозефа блюда для её обеда. Evil Food Eater Conchita - 裏切り者には 報いを受けていただきましょう После, Кончите стало любопытно, какова её горничная на вкус и съела её. Evil Food Eater Conchita - ちょっとそこの召使さん あなたはどんな味がするかしら？ Around July of EC 323 the two were planned to accompany their master on a journey. Soon after returning with her brother to their room, she spotted Ron cleaning their room and about to toss away the wine glass he found in the fireplace. Stopping him before he could leave, Arte demanded him to not throw it away and the two claimed that it would be what would save Lord Banica from ruin. When Ron asked if they were the ones who brought the wine glass, they shook their heads and responded that they would simply follow Banica's decision, whether it was death or a contract. Inching closer to him during their explanation, the two then said he would not disturb, and one grabbed the servant's neck and killed him. After Banica made her contract with the Demon of Gluttony, Arte continued serving her master's needs and accompanied her to the banquet Duke Oruhari held in November, carrying the insects and spiders Banica desired to eat at the party. During the celebration, Arte and Pollo took out the "dessert" as Banica ordered.Deadly Sins of Evil: Evil Food Eater Conchita The following November, Arte was given the responsibility of managing the noble's territories in Conchita's place, along with Pollo.Evil Food Eater Conchita - Revised PV Placed in charge of Banica's undead armies, Arte enthusiastically commanded the forces via the wine glass to protect the mansion from intruders. When Joseph was hired a chef in EC 325, she recognized him as being similar to the man who had "abandoned" her and disliked him as a result.Deadly Sins of Evil: Evil Food Eater Conchita Later that year, the impatient maid, by Banica's will, drove the undead soldiers to retaliate against the approaching Beelzenian army and blanketed their attacks across the entire territory. Following Banica's will, Arte and Pollo cooked Joseph, making him another one of her meals.Evil Food Eater Conchita - 裏切り者には 報いを受けていただきましょう Sometime after, the maid was asked by her master what she tasted like and was subsequently eaten by the curious and hungry Conchita.Evil Food Eater Conchita - ちょっとそこの召使さん あなたはどんな味がするかしら？ Legacy Наследие В июле ЕС 325, в Бельзинийской Империи, ходят слухи, что Баника Кончита, обращалась за помощью к Эллуке Часовщице. В следующем месяце, особняк был найден пустым без его хозяйки и персонала. Обыскав всё вдоль и поперёк, Империя пришла к выводу, что Баника со своими слугами бежала в соседнею страну. Evil Food Eater Conchita - Revised PV Арте реинкарнировала в Нэй Футапье, где снова стала горничной и имела схожие черты со своей предыдущей жизнью. Позже ей доверили Бокал Кончиты, чтобы она командовала восставшей армией мертвецов, благодаря её предыдущей жизни. В следующий раз её душа пробуждается в виде служанки в Театре Зла, где она служит Хозяйке Кладбища. Когда Ма рассматривает её картину, делает предположение, что лояльность Арте к Кончите из-за её внешнего сходства с Мета Зальмхофер.Evil's Kingdom Booklet - Part V. Evil Food Eater Conchita In July of EC 325, the Beelzenian Empire, investigating the rumors surrounding Banica Conchita, requested the help of Elluka Clockworker. The following month, the mansion was found empty and its owner and staff missing. Finding everything in perfect order, the Empire concluded Arte and the rest of the staff fled with Banica to a neighboring country.Evil Food Eater Conchita - Revised PV Arte's succeeding reincarnation, Ney Futapie, also became a maid and exhibited similar traits to Arte; she was later given the Glass of Conchita to command a reanimated army due to her connection to the wicked maid. Her soul later awakened as the female servant in Evil's Theater, serving the Master of the Graveyard. While reviewing her films, Ma speculated that Arte's loyalty to Conchita was due to her resemblance to Meta Salmhofer.Evil's Kingdom Booklet - Part V. Evil Food Eater Conchita Personality and Traits Личность Арте вспыльчива и эгоистична, более жестока, чем её брат-близнец и часто носит маниакальную улыбку. Deadly Sins of Evil: Evil Food Eater Conchita-Web Profiles - 双子の弟ポロとは違い短気でわがままな性格。 Она очень лояльна к Банике, готова служить ей и выполнять все её прихоти. Как и её брат, Арте надеется, что хозяйка будет относиться к ним с уважениемEvil Food Eater Conchita - 敬い称えよ われらが偉大なコンチータ, а любые "предатели" по мнению хозяйки должны быть наказаны. Evil Food Eater Conchita - 裏切り者には 報いを受けていただきましょう Арте не колебаясь устраняет всех , кто воспринимается, как угроза для безопасности хозяйки. Арте готова выполнять любые ее пожелания, даже если они, в конечном итоге, приведут к ее смерти, и по-прежнему продолжает обеспечивать Банику всевозможными средствами для жизни. Поскольку Арте является реинкарнацией Гретель, ее фанатичная преданность к своей хозяйке связана с тем, что Баника похожа на мать Гретель, Мету Зальмхофер . Evil's Kingdom-Chronicles of Evillious - V. Evil Food Eater Conchita Точно так же её неприязнь к Карлосу обусловлена тем, что он похож на Адама Мунлита, что её когда-то бросил. Горничная имела опасную любовь к войне и насилию, приписывая свою любимую фразу к первоначальному. У Арте была крепкая связь с Полло, близнецы всегда были вместе, они даже делили одну комнату на двоих. Когда близнецы находятся рядом, Арте повторяет движения и жестикуляции Полло. Их связь была настолько крепка, что они могли продолжать предложения друг друга, а иногда говорить в унисон. Они испытывали враждебность к другим слугам, которые заходили в их комнату, чтобы прибрать там. Из-за общей неприязни к Джозефу, близнецы любят беспокоить и преследовать его. Deadly Sins of Evil: Evil Food Eater Conchita Arte was short-tempered and selfish, acting far more cruel than her twin and often wearing a manic smile.Deadly Sins of Evil: Evil Food Eater Conchita-Web Profiles - 双子の弟ポロとは違い短気でわがままな性格。 She was very loyal to Banica, willing to serve her and attend to her every whim. Like her brother, Arte expected their master to be treated with the utmost respect,Evil Food Eater Conchita - 敬い称えよ われらが偉大なコンチータ believing any "traitors" to their master's wishes had to be punished.Evil Food Eater Conchita - 裏切り者には 報いを受けていただきましょう Similarly, Arte didn't hesitate to kill those perceived as a threat to their master's safety. Despite this, Arte was willing to obey Banica's decisions, even if it was to die, although still providing her every means possible to live.Deadly Sins of Evil: Evil Food Eater Conchita As a reincarnation of Gretel, her fanatic loyalty to her master was due to her resemblance to Gretel's mother, Meta Salmhofer.Evil's Kingdom-Chronicles of Evillious - V. Evil Food Eater Conchita Similarly, Arte held a disinclination towards Carlos due to his resemblance to Adam Moonlit, reminded of feelings of abandonment. The maid had a malicious love for war and violence, attributing her favorite phrase to the former. Arte also held a close bond with Pollo and the two were nearly always together, even sharing the same room. When together, Arte usually mirrored Pollo with similar movements and gesticulations. Likewise, their relationship was close enough that they would finish each other's sentences seamlessly and sometimes even spoke in union with one another. Both also shared a hostility towards the other servants entering their room to clean it. Due to their shared dislike for Joseph,the two enjoyed bothering him and constantly harassed him.Deadly Sins of Evil: Evil Food Eater Conchita Skills and Abilities Способности и навыки В отличие от своего брата, Арте старается ставить качество над количеством при готовке для КончитыDeadly Sins of Evil: Evil Food Eater Conchita-Web Profiles - 食べ物は量より質を重視している。, хотя, иногда, может и сэкономить, зная переменчивый нрав своей хозяйки. Также, в целом, она более способная, чем её брат-близнец, когда дело доходит до их обязанностей. Арте и Полло служат Банике более 10 лет, но при этом умудряются сохранить свой детский облик. Не смотря на свой маленький рост и хрупкое телосложение, она может одержать верх над противником, намного превосходящим её по размерам. Deadly Sins of Evil: Evil Food Eater Conchita Unlike her brother, Arte emphasized quality over quantity when cooking meals for Conchita,Deadly Sins of Evil: Evil Food Eater Conchita-Web Profiles - 食べ物は量より質を重視している。 although she sometimes cut corners due to her mercurial personality. She was also more capable than her twin when it came to her tasks overall. Both her twin and she shared an uncommon youth, serving Banica for well over a decade while maintaining a child-like appearance. Despite her small stature, the maid was capable of restraining and killing men nearly twice her size.Deadly Sins of Evil: Evil Food Eater Conchita Character Connections Взаимоотношения Баника Кончита: хозяйка Арте. Из-за фанатичного служения Кончите, требовала от других слуг к ней уважения. Вне зависимости от целей Баники, служанка готова была выполнять их все. Отчасти её лояльностью к Банике является то, что она похожа на Мету. Arte’s master. Arte was fanatically loyal to Conchita and demanded others' respect for her. The maid would strive to achieve Banica’s aims and follow her decisions no matter what they were. This included both acting on what she perceived Banica would want and obeying her every direct order. This loyalty was in part inspired by her seeing Banica as reminiscent of Meta. Полло: брат-близнец. Имеют очень крепкую связь, от чего порой пугают своей синхронностью движений и слов. Имеют равные права, как слуги Кончиты; позже оба получают полномочия руководства на её территории. Arte’s twin brother. Arte was very close with Pollo and always stayed by his side, eerily in sync with his words and actions. The two shared in equal measure their duties as Conchita’s servants, both of them later overseeing the governing of her territories. Джозеф: Один из служащих Кончиты. Арте его недолюбливает из-за схожести с Адамом Мунлит, но терпит его, как повара своей госпожи. После того, как "Джозеф" пытался предать Кончиту, Арте ждет инструкций госпожи, чтобы приготовить его. A fellow employee of Conchita. Arte saw the chef as reminiscent of Adam Moonlit and disliked him, but tolerated him as one of her master’s employees. After "Joseph" attempted to betray Conchita, however, Arte was eager to follow her instructions to cook him. Рон Граппл: Сослужитель Кончиты. Арте, как и её брат, не любит, когда Рон заходит в их комнату, и очень не одобряла его вмешательство в переговоры Баники с Демоном Чревоугодия. Арте увидела в нем угрозу для своей госпожи, позжде убив его без колебаний. A fellow servant of Conchita. Arte, like her brother, disliked Ron’s presence in their room and greatly disapproved of the chamberlain’s interference in Banica’s negotiation with the Demon of Gluttony. Seeing him as a threat to her master, Arte aided in Ron’s death without remorse. Гретель: первоначальная реинкарнация. Арте прониклась к госпоже Кончите из-за отношений Гретель с Мета Зальмхофер, видя в Кончите свою мать из прошлой жизни - Мету. Получив часть воспоминаний Гретель о Адаме Мунлит, она видит его черты в Джозефе. Arte's first incarnation. Arte received her loyalty to Conchita from Gretel's relationship with Meta Salmhofer, seeing remnants of Meta in Conchita. As well as this, she received Gretel’s memory of Adam Moonlit, seeing remnants of her foster father in Joseph. Нэй Марлон: Последующая воплощение Арте. Как и в прошлой жизни, снова становиться горничной и имеет схожие черты со своим прошлым воплощением. Позже ей доверили Бокал Кончиты, чтобы она командовала восставшей армией мертвецов, благодаря её предыдущей жизни. Нэй прониклась к своей матери Прим, как и Арте к Банике. An incarnation of Arte. Like her previous incarnation, Ney became a maid for some time and was later given the Glass of Conchita to command its reanimated hordes. Ney's obsessive loyalty to her mother Prim is similar to Arte's relationship with Banica. Служанка: инкарнация Арте. Фанатичная служанка Хозяйки Кладбища, так же имеет схожую внешность и отношения с Кончитой. An incarnation of Arte. The female servant's fanatic service to the Master of the Graveyard and appearance are reminiscent of Arte's in her relationship with Conchita Trivia Факты Conceptualization and Origin Концептуализация и происхождение *Имя Арте происходит от имени Артемиды, одной из близнецов-богов в греческой мифологии; богиню часто ассоциируют с Селеной и луной, в греческой мифологии она являлась богиней диких животных, природы, охоты, родов и невинности. Waltz of Evil: Deadly Sins of Evil Guidebook * Первое воплощение взято из сказки Братье Гримм про Ганзель и Гретель. * В оригинале Гретель изображают, как ненасытное дитя, что только подкрепляет её отсылку к Арте с Демоном Чревоугодия и её хозяйки Кончиты. * Её имя в PV "Пожирательница Кончита" написано, как Злобная Служанка,что является отсылкой к ее маниакальной натуре, поскольку она является реинкарнацией Гретель. *Arte's name is derived from Artemis, one of the twin gods of Greek mythology; the deity is often associated with Selene and the moon as well as wild animals, the wilderness, the hunt, childbirth, and virginity.Waltz of Evil: Deadly Sins of Evil Guidebook *Her original incarnation ties her to the Grimm's tale "Hänsel & Gretel". *In the original story, Gretel is depicted as a gluttonous child, strengthening Arte's link with the Demon of Gluttony and her master, Conchita. *Her credited name in the Evil Food Eater Conchita PV, the Wicked Maid, refers to her more maniacal nature due to being a reincarnation of Gretel. Curiosities Интересности * Как и Шартетта Ленгли, Арте со своим братом выглядят намного младше, чем есть. Deadly Sins of Evil: Evil Food Eater Conchita *Like Chartette Langley and her twin brother, Arte maintains the same youthful appearance despite indicating she is much older.Deadly Sins of Evil: Evil Food Eater Conchita Галерея Концепт Арт= Conchita11.jpg|Conchita's servants' concept art from Ichika's blog Conchita13.jpg|Detail of the clothing below their uniform EFEC Arte Pollo Banica.png|Profiles of Arte, Pollo, and Banica from Deadly Sins of Evil: Evil Food Eater Conchita |-| Появление в песнях= Servants Conchita.jpg|Arte and Pollo in Арте и Полло в Evil Food Eater Conchita |-| Появление в Книгах= EFECArtePollo.png|Arte in Арте вDeadly Sins of Evil: Evil Food Eater Conchita Conchitanovel001.png|Arte in the background as seen in the light novel Арте на заднем плане в новелле Aku no waltz.png|Arte in Арте вWaltz of Evil: The Deadly Sins of Evil Guidebook |-| Появление в Манге= ArteChibicolored.png|Arte in Welcome to Conchita Dining Room ArtePolloWCDR.png|Arte and Pollo as they appear in the manga Появление Арте и Полло в манге Artechibimanga.png|Arte as she appears in the Deadly Sins of Evil manga BanicaArtePolloJoseph.png|Arte as seen in the manga Арте в манге QuartetsArtePollo.png|Arte and Pollo as they appear in Quartets of Evil QuartetsArtePollo2.png|Arte and Pollo in the manga Plato.png|Arte as seen in the manga Арте в манге |-| Прочее= Conchi.PNG|Arte in Арте в Deadly Sins of Evil: Evil Food Eater Conchita Conchitamenu.jpg|Arte in the novel's booklet Арте в буклете новеллы Guidebookadvertisement.png|Arte in the Waltz of Evil: The Deadly Sins of Evil Guidebook advertisement BanicaArtePolloIchika.png|An early illustration of Arte, Pollo and Banica by Ichika BanicaArtePolloIchika.jpg|Illustration of Arte, Banica, and Pollo by Ichika Иллюстрация Арте, Баники и Полло у Ичики ComicBanicaJosephArtePolloIchika.png|Comic featuring Arte and Pollo with Banica and Joseph by Ichika BanicaArtePolloJosephIchika.png|Comic of Arte, Pollo, Banica, and Joseph by Ichika BanicaCarlosArtePolloIchika2.png|Comic of Arte and Pollo watching Joseph and Banica by Ichika BanicaArtePolloJosephDemonIchika.png|Comic featuring Arte and Pollo with Banica and Joseph by Ichika ComicBanicaJosephArtePollo.png|Comic featuring Banica and her servants by Ichika ArtePolloCarlosIchika.png|Comic of Arte with Pollo and Carlos by Ichika RedFateStringIchika.png|Illustration of Arte and Pollo's red strings of fate by Ichika Appearances References }} Категория:Персонажи Категория:Кагаминэ Рин Категория:Kagamine Rin Категория:Серия Семь Смертных Грехов Категория:Дьявольская Пожирательница Кончита Категория:Beelzenia Категория:Seven Deadly Sins Series Категория:Evil Food Eater Conchita